The Chocolate Factory Feud
by Christine Lennoire
Summary: Even after Charlie receives the Chocolate Factory, he's not going to have his prize easily. Wonka has faith in him, but it seems like everyone is out to take it from him... so he'll just have to fight his way back to the top and prove himself to Mr. Wonka
1. Once a Bad Nut, Always a Bad Nut

The Chocolate Factory Feud

A Sequel to the great "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory"

Based off the 2005 movie by Tim Burton

Story by: Christine Lennoire

Part One: Once a Bad Nut, Always a Bad Nut

It had been nearly two months since Charlie earned the right to the Chocolate Factory. It was more like a permanent home to him now, with his family, too. But things were as strict as ever. Being in training like he was, Charlie was always kept busy with new work. His jobs were important, and Willy Wonka kept him in check. Although he was close to the kid, his business was still the most important thing to him, although his new 'family' was a very close second. It just so happened that they were taking second place to a very important convention, at which Charlie was going to officially be given the rights to the Chocolate Factory. As long as Willy Wonka was living, he would retain a right to half of the 'Chocolate Empire.' But after his death, Charlie would inherit the entire thing. That was why this meeting was so important. If Charlie missed it… Oh, the disasters that would become of it!

Actually… Charlie would just lose his rights as heir. That's why Wonka made it so very clear to him that he HAD to be there. Mr. Wonka had been very serious about it, which made Charlie even more excited. He WANTED that more than anything.

Charlie woke up early that morning, with nothing else on his mind. He planned to dress nicely and make a good first impression, however, he doubted that anything could go wrong with the great Willy Wonka at his side. His mother helped him pick out a perfect outfit: a suit they had bought him for just the occasion. The suit itself was dark black and very… 'Fitting' considering the crowd. It had a nice flair to it's style: loose fitting and it also gave him the air of an older gentleman. Charlie was impressed.

He cleaned up extra well and combed his hair until it just fell into place. His Grandparents had all given him the okay, except for Georgina, who was quite certain that they had been talking about dogs…

After all that, he was sure he was ready, and took off on his own, on his way to meet Willy Wonka. Unfortunately, some boys who knew him before his so-called 'fame' decided that it was still fun to pick on the boy. "Hey, Bucket! You off to see your eccentric boyfriend again?" The oldest boy laughed, grabbing a hold of the back of Charlie's nice new coat. "Isn't he a little too old for you?" The other boys chuckled, each taking turns pushing him around in a circle, making him a bit dizzy as he watched everything as it span around him.

"Hey! Leave him alone, okay? Besides…" A girl about Charlie's age stepped out. "You're just jealous that you can't get any!" She giggled. The brutes looked a little scared, although Charlie couldn't figure out why. She was small and thin and, quite oddly, very pretty. It wasn't normal for someone like her to be walking around here. The three of them left, sulking. Charlie straightened up, catching his breath but instead, caught a glimpse of the girl that saved him from the beating of a lifetime. "Are you okay, Charlie? Did they hurt you, those stupid brutes? They really are just jealous… everyone's jealous of YOU! You're Charlie Bucket!" She smiled.

"W-who are you? Why did you help me?" Charlie asked, looking at her. She was only a bit taller than him, but she was thin with fine feminine features, although she didn't seem any older than he was.

"Who, me? You mean, you don't recognize me, Charlie? It's me! Varuca Salt… you know." She said, trailing off. "It's been such a long time." Varuca looked pained. Charlie looked up at the girl. He could hardly believe that it was her. Looking at her face, he knew it was the same girl, but somehow, she had changed… he knew that what Mr. Wonka had done was meant to teach them a lesson, but… seeing the after-affects of everything seemed kind of… disturbing and unreal, however, he smiled in complete trust. She had helped him. Maybe Varuca wasn't so bad after all…

Charlie held out his hand. "Varuca. It's… good to see you again. My, you really have changed." Varuca smiled and shook his hand.

"Don't YOU go getting all eccentric on me, too, you know!" She smiled. "How about it? A small drink… we could talk. We never really got to be friends before, since we were all so busy competing for the prize. I would appreciate it if you gave me this chance to make it up to you… you know, for being such a brat." Charlie thought about it. Without a second thought, he nodded.

"Of course I will. Besides, I owe it to you. You did send those bullies packing for me a while ago." But somehow, he felt as if there was something… somewhere, that he was forgetting about…

A few hours later…

"Ahh… Varuca. It was nice talking with you again. I feel like I'm finally getting to know you. You're not so bad, now that I think about it." Charlie smiled. But Varuca smiled even wider.

"Oh no, thank YOU!" She said, grinning.

At the Meeting…

"Seeing as your HEIR didn't show up, maybe it's time you find someone new, Mr. Wonka. It seems you've been stood up." Willy Wonka sat in his chair very calmly and unmoving, but he didn't look happy. His eyes were half closed and his hands were folded neatly in his lap. He stood up slowly and gracefully, watching everyone in the room carefully.

Wonka sighed. "Perhaps I should…" 'Charlie… my dear Charlie… where are you? I hope you have a good excuse for this one…' If not… he might just have to choose an heir out of the four others he had cast out before. He knew Charlie was the one, but… this was a business. No matter what, his Chocolate Factory was number one on his list, although, for a while, he had seriously began to wonder about it.

At the small restaurant…

"Look how late it is… I should be getting home." Varuca said, smiling mildly.

"Late… WHAT?" Charlie bolted out of his seat. "NO!"

"Is something wrong, Charlie?" Varuca asked sweetly. "You look positively ghastly!" And suddenly, Charlie realized what he had forgotten in the rush, the moment Willy Wonka stepped in the small restaurant, seeming so out of place. She followed his eyes and smiled. "AH! Mr. Wonka! What a pleasure!" Varuca said, bowing and smiling.

"Oh dear… it doesn't seem to me that you have a good reason for skipping out on me, then, do you, my dear Charlie?" Wonka asked. His voice held a small amount of disappointment, although he didn't raise his voice. But to Charlie, it hurt just as bad… maybe worse. How could he have forgotten? This was his dream… this was supposed to be the greatest day of his life…

"No, sir." He said softly, unable to look Wonka in the eyes anymore. He silently waited to hear Mr. Wonka's deliberation.

"You are that bratty girl, are you not? One of those four devils that came to my factory that day not so long ago, right?" Wonka asked, looking at Varuca, who seemed very pleased with herself, and nodded.

She bowed slightly. "Yes, Mr. Wonka. I'm pleased that you remember me. I'm Varuca Salt." She said, stating her name again, because, secretly, she hated it when he called her 'girl' all the time. He remembered Charlie's name easily enough… Wonka seemed to look her over silently cursing himself Was this really what was best for his business? Could he honestly hand over part of his Chocolate Factory to her? Maybe a test was in order. For now… he knew what he had to do…

"I'm sorry, Charlie." Was all he said to the terrified boy. "This… is not final, but… I want you to come with me, girl. You might just have a chance yet." He said. "Do you accept? Will you do anything to make sure my Chocolate Factory lives on strong and powerful, always?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Wonka! It is my greatest wish! And… my NAME is Varuca." She said, reminding him once more.

"Yes, yes… well. Goodbye Charlie." He said, sighing. With one hand, he reached out and touched the boy's hair, softly resting it in his nice hair. "You would have been perfect." He said, pulling his hand back. "Well… come on, girl. We have much to do yet. I'm not so sure yet." Charlie watched the two of them walk past him. As Varuca passed, he heard her whisper.

"Too bad, little boy." Her voice was cold, just as it had been before. She hadn't changed at all. Charlie looked up abruptly and silently whispered back, so that she would hear, but not Mr. Wonka.

"Bring it. I WILL get MY Chocolate Factory back…"

Varuca smiled and turned to look at him. "Hmm…" However, she seemed to just shrug it off again.

"Come, girl." Wonka said, noticing that she had stopped. Charlie noticed that he was still using the elevator. When he turned, he heard a loud thud, and didn't have to look to know what Willy Wonka had ONCE AGAIN ran head-first into his own glass elevator for the eleven-hundredth time. "Yes, well… one day I'll stop doing that." He said, a little wearily, opening the door and stepping inside with Varuca. He looked out at Charlie sadly. 'Never give up…' He thought. 'If it's your dream… I know you'll earn it back. Show me…' Wonka thought, as if he imagined his thoughts could reach Charlie.

"I will…" Charlie said to himself. He knew that he belonged there and he would do ANYTHING to get his position back. Wonka was just testing him. He KNEW that Wonka would take him back. Charlie only needed to regain his trust… AND knock out all the people who tried to get in his way. 'What a dirty trick…' He thought. 'But it worked…'

And so the feud that was the competition for Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory had TRULY begun…

Okay, so this was an idea that I came up with along with a friend. I think you get the idea. I hope you like it. I want to make this into a nice long, cool story. Please review! I live on reviews… well, more like I WRITE based on reviews, but… you know what I mean! Thanks to all my former supporters! I hope you still love me.

Christine Lennoire


	2. Smiles Don't Hide Your True Colors

The Chocolate Factory Feud

A Sequel to the great "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory"

Based off the 2005 movie by Tim Burton

Story by: Christine Lennoire

Part Two: Smiles Don't Hide Your True Colors

Charlie walked around for nearly an hour, wondering what he could do. How was he supposed to win back the Chocolate Factory AND Willy Wonka? The man was crazy, but not stupid. It would take all of Charlie's smarts to get him out of this one. In truth, he didn't even realize how he had gotten into this mess. But then, it had been all Varuca Salt! She had used phony politeness against him. Maybe he should be a little less trusting from now on. Perhaps that was his biggest weakness, because, after all… it was business, and the business world could be very cruel. So he'd just have to fight back just as wickedly although he didn't like it, she deserved it and HE deserved that Factory. He had won it fair and square. Charlie promised himself that no matter what, he would not give up.

After a while, he arrived at the Factory. Wonka and Varuca were making their way towards the front gates. Charlie could hear Varuca rambling on with that huge smile on her face. However, Mr. Wonka didn't seem to be paying attention, although he rarely did. For a moment, Charlie didn't know what to do. But then, he had an idea. If he was planning to get rid of Varuca once and for all, the easiest way would be to monopolize on her biggest fear. The gate had closed though, and Charlie was sure it wouldn't open for him. Although, he changed his mind once Varuca and Wonka disappeared, because the door opened of its own accord, although a few Oompa Loompas were walking towards him.

Everything in the factory was run by Oompa Loompas. It wasn't too big of a surprise that they would want to take action. They all wanted what was best for the Factory. Good thing for Charlie, too, since breaking and entering wasn't exactly his cup of tea. Charlie didn't want to break too many rules. He just wanted to find a way to get rid of that horrible Varuca Salt. The Oompa Loompas formed a straight line in front of him and Charlie stopped. Finally, the Oompa Loompa in the middle of the line came forward to meet with Charlie. "Hello, Mr. Bucket. I was hoping you would come. When we heard the news… well… we wished it wasn't true."

"Neither do I. I messed up, I really did. But that's why I came back, and I need your help! That girl is no good. She may act like she's changed a whole lot, but on the inside, nothing's really changed at all." The other Oompa Loompas nodded in agreement. "She tricked me to get the Chocolate Factory. I guess she's just a sore loser. No matter what, I have to get that position back!" He said sadly. The leader of the Oompa Loompas tugged on his pant leg, glancing around. Charlie looked down and saw that he was smiling.

"Come with us. Is that not the one that was thrown down the garbage chute by the squirrels?" He asked, curiously, as they all began trooping about secretively. Even if they let him in, they couldn't let Willy Wonka see what they were up to. Maybe Willy Wonka didn't expect him to give up on his dreams, but he probably wasn't expecting this. Charlie nodded.

"Yeah. She wanted one of the squirrels for herself. She asked her father if he would get one for her because she's a spoiled brat. But Mr. Wonka wouldn't, and she charged in herself, thinking she could just grab one. But they decided she was a bad nut and threw her down the garbage chute… along with her father when he tried to help pull her out." The Oompa Loompa nodded and smiled wickedly, motioning for two of his friends to join him. He whispered something in their ears. Charlie watched in fascination. Both of them seemed to agree.

The Oompa Loompa turned back to him. "You don't think that's changed? How do you think she'd like a second encounter with her squirrel friends?" He asked. Charlie grinned. The thought of having Varuca chased by an enormous horde of squirrels was quite amusing. "Garish! Bring us the squirrels!" He said. "Don't worry." He said to Charlie. "They won't hurt you. You're good. Not to mention that we trained them ourselves." Charlie nodded. He had faith in the Oompa Loompas. Besides… even if it didn't work, that plan would have Varuca on strings whether she left or not after that.

In the Inventing Room…

"So… what do you think, little girl?" Willy Wonka asked. He had spent the past few minutes explaining to her his wonderful ideas for the future. But Varuca was more interested in everything she saw around her. But she nodded and followed along until she heard that. Why was it so hard for him to say her name? His memory wasn't that bad. Besides! Mr. Wonka wasn't even THAT old! There was no excuse for his rude behavior. He was treating her like some outcast… like she didn't belong there, when he himself invited her there. Was he trying to smash her confidence? Well, it wasn't working.

"My NAME is VARUCA! Stop calling me 'little girl' Mr. Wonka!" Varuca shouted quite viciously. "You know I don't like it!" Mr. Wonka pretended not to hear her, and just waited for her to answer his question. "Humph." She sighed loudly. "It's a fine idea, Mr. Wonka." She said politely, although her voice was now laced with anger. Willy Wonka just nodded and went deep into thought. 'Where are you Charlie?' He wondered. He had hoped that the boy would have come by now. But his thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

"I got your point… I'll stop calling you…" When he turned around, he was surprised to find the oddest vision ever. All of his squirrels were rushing out of a crack in the wall, chasing her. "Hmm… seems you haven't really changed at all, little girl." He said, smirking. "Well… you must still be a bad nut, if my squirrels came all the way here to get rid of you."

"Just get rid of them!" She shouted, trying to keep them off of her. The squirrels were biting at her skirt and her legs and trying to attach themselves to her legs or shoes. Wonka smiled, since this didn't seem to be something the Oompa Loompas would do… alone. 'Nicely done…' He thought, smiling. The squirrels were leading her right back the way she had come. She jumped on the boat. "MOVE! I'm leaving! That's IT! I GIVE UP! You can have your stupid Chocolate Factory, Mr. Wonka!" She shouted angrily.

Willy Wonka watched her from the shore and smiled, waving. "Good bye, Varuca Salt. It was nice talking to you again. Oh. And don't you DARE think about selling my ideas." Varuca just stared at him in awe. He FINALLY said her name, but just as she was leaving for good. She fumed in silent anger. "You can take me to the Oompa Loompas that released you, now." He said, looking at the rodents. Charlie was about to fess up, when someone pushed past him and shut the whole up. Wonka turned around and smiled. "Ah… so the madness hasn't ended yet."

"Nope! I'm the greatest! It's my strength and perseverance that makes me the best." Said another girl through rough chews on her gum. "Violet Beauregarde, and don't you forget it!" She said, smiling. Charlie stared in awe. 'She… she moved right it. Did she follow me in? Not again…'

"Come on, Charlie. Let's go this way. If it's gum she wants, its gum she'll get." The leader of the Oompa Loompas said confidently. Charlie nodded, as they led the way up a large slope and into another room. Now, they were on top of the Inventing Room…

Okay, that was a bit shorter of a chapter. But I can't fall behind. I have a lot of ideas. Thank you, Lauryn-Elsa. I know what you mean. But the fight is going to be so much fun! -

Review, please! Thank you.

Christine Lennoire


	3. Gum is for More Than Chewing

The Chocolate Factory Feud

A Sequel to the great "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory"

Based off the 2005 movie by Tim Burton

Story by: Christine Lennoire

Part Three: Gum is for More Than Chewing…

Charlie watched through a small vent from the top of the Inventing room. Now Violet thought she could take the Factory from him, too? What the heck was going on here? He decided that, from now on, he would have to be a little more careful. Looking all around him for any signs of the other two kids, he decided that she was the last one. "Those girls are rotten." One of the Oompa Loompas said, looking down. "But this shouldn't be too hard. I hope you don't mind doing a little inventing while we're at it, because I have an idea. Actually, Mr. Wonka came up with something similar nearly a month ago, but he never did start work on it. It was Mr. Wonka's idea to create a drink that could nearly lift you off the ground. That wouldn't quite work in this case: but what if we could do that with gum!"

"That's a great idea! But isn't it a little dangerous…?" Charlie asked, as he watched them leave the Inventing room for the chocolate river. "She could get stuck or hurt if we don't do it right." They all climbed down from the vent into the Inventing room now that Willy Wonka and Violet had gone to discuss new plans. It took a while to get all the Oompa Loompas down, since there were so many. The main Oompa Loompa shook his head, and motioned for Garish to come forward again. Garish was in charge of two things: cleaning, and planning.

"We have Mr. Wonka's plans. Nothing will go wrong. Besides, the cleaners that do the windows up there are only on every other Friday." The Oompa Loompa named Garish said, smiling. Charlie nodded. If they could scare her enough, she'd run off just like Veruca. "So what are we waiting for? Get to work you lazy bums!" He said, and all the Oompa Loompas scattered. Some of them collected the ingredients. The rest started up the machine and went over the basics of how to make the gum just right. Charlie watched in awe as they went to work. They really did pay attention. In a few minutes, the machine was whirring and fizzing, and out came a single piece of gum from the conveyer belt. Garish picked it up and took it over to Charlie. "This is it."

"Amazing." Charlie said, looking it over. "It's perfect. Besides… we have the advantage over her. She doesn't know that the fans won't get her." He smiled. "Let's give it a try… for the Factory!" All the Oompa Loompas cheered in harmony. Maybe it wouldn't be easy, but they would make sure that the Factory stayed in the right hands. "We should go find Violet now. Do you know how to get it to her?" Garish and the main Oompa Loompa, named Narth, discussed the problem silently. Narth then turned to Charlie and smiled, nodding his head up and down.

He turned to a few of the other Oompa Loompas and picked nine others to go with him. "You guys stay hidden. Garish, show them the upper rafters above the chocolate river and stay out of sight. Just leave Miss Violet Beauregarde to us!" Garish nodded and they climbed back up into the vents. Narth and his band went out the front door to confront the girl and Mr. Wonka head on, apparently. But Charlie didn't have much time to think. They were lead down a long path and up a ladder with way too many rungs. Finally, after a few minutes, they came out into open air. So they made it after all… and just in time to see the other Oompa Loompas, lead by Narth, approaching Violet and Mr. Wonka.

"Huh?" Charlie watched as Narth tore the piece of gum in half. "What is he doing?" Narth hid one of the pieces, but offered the other to Violet. Obviously, she had learned her lesson and wouldn't take it. "Well, what are we going to do now?" Charlie asked, ready to go back to the Inventing room until they could come up with something else. Garish, however, tugged on his pants leg and urged him to turn around. What Charlie saw then, he couldn't believe. Narth told her to hold the gum so he could show her it's 'magic' to try and convince her. He poured a drop of water on it, and it started fizzing and swirling at an alarming rate. Violet screamed and threw it in the air.

Garish smirked. The plan had worked, even if it wasn't the original plan. "EWW! My hair! My precious hair!" Charlie gaped. She had thrown it into the air and it had landed in the middle of her hair, immediately tangling itself there. "Get it out! Get it out NOW!" She shouted running around. Unfortunately, Mr. Wonka found this quite funny.

"Um, ew." He said, looking at the gum. "When did I make that?" He asked the Oompa Loompas slyly. "You know I hate gum. My teeth weren't made for that crap." He said. Meanwhile, Violet was still screaming. She made it very clear that she was unhappy and she hated the world very much now. "Maybe you'll learn your lesson, now. That stuff is just horrible." He said, smiling. "Now maybe we could use THAT to get it out of your hair but…"

"NO! No way! I don't trust you or ANY of your stupid concoctions! You know what… I'm leaving. My MOM will fix this." She said, storming off. On her way, she tripped over one of the candy rocks and landed face first into one of the marshmallow mushrooms. "Ouch." Willy Wonka said, barely containing his laugher. It was really funny to see her with gum, still fizzing in her hair and gobs of marshmallow all over her face and the front of her clothes. Violet made an odd sound that was muffled by the marshmallow, but it sounded like she was crying.

Charlie was laughing quietly to himself. It wasn't right, but still, she had deserved that to some extent. Now all that was left to do was…

Augustus Gloop walked in as she left. "My turn then, eh?" He said, through bites of chocolate. Charlie stared at him with his mouth wide open. Looks like none of them had learned their lessons from last time. Charlie sighed. It looked like it wasn't over yet. Mr. Wonka sighed and pursed his lips.

"If you must. Come along. Too much has happened today. We can't be wasting time." He said, walking right past the Oompa Loompas, remaining silent. After they left, the Narth gave them the clear to come down from the rafters. All the way down they climbed. And even though Charlie's day had been the worst ever, he still had the hope inside of him. He wasn't going to get down. He got rid of two of them, and he was sure Augustus would be the last. Mike Teavee didn't LIKE chocolate. Why would he want the factory? Charlie was pretty sure he wouldn't be coming back.

Narth smiled. "That went well. So, what are we going to do about this fellow? He was the first to go… the one that fell into our precious waterfall powered Chocolate River. How could we scare him away?"

"I'm not sure." Charlie said. "I mean… look at him! Chocolate is his life… this might be a lot harder than the last two." He thought and thought about it. Augustus's biggest weakness was the fact that he wouldn't work… he probably never worked a day in his life before, so why would he now?

"Let's see where they are going and check out our options." Garish said. "I'm sure something will come up. There are so many things in this factory. The possibilities are endless, I'm sure." Charlie nodded, and Narth and Garish went to spy on them to see where they were going. When they returned, they were both smiling. "The two of them are headed to the main office now. Let's leave this one up to Doris. We'll contact her first. Don't worry, Charlie… Doris can be very scary when it comes to working with her. She's one strict Oompa Loompa!" They all kinda shuddered a bit at the thought.

Charlie smiled. "Okay… you haven't steered me wrong yet. But how are we going to get there first?"

"Just you watch and learn!" Narth said, smiling.

Okay, there it is… part three! This story is proving to be a lot more fun than I thought. Thank you to my new reviewer, Flagger. Please… I want more reviews! Need to know what you people think! Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!

Christine Lennoire


	4. How to Keep an Idiot Busy

The Chocolate Factory Feud

A Sequel to the great "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory"

Based off the 2005 movie by Tim Burton

Story by: Christine Lennoire

Part Four: Wanna Know How to Keep an Idiot Busy?

Charlie watched as Narth opened a panel in the wall and a lever was reveled. "Hold on..." He said, before pulling the lever and sending them tumbling down a sort of trap door mechanism. The tunnel was long but the trip went pretty fast. Before any of them knew it, all of them landed in the main office. Dorris looked at them oddly and frowned. That lever was put in for emergency purposes. Although she had heard nothing of the war that was being waged right now, she knew that something wasn't right. "Ah... hello Dorris." Narsh said casually, smiling.

Dorris cast him a down look and sighed. "What is it Narsh? Don't play around the subject. I suspect that since you used the secret lever that there isn't much time. Tell me what the situation is." Narsh nodded and all the Oompa Loompas and Charlie gathered together into a huddle. Together they whispered all about what was going on and how the plan was going so far. Dorris remained silent except for a gasp or sigh here or there. When they had finished their story she nodded. "Don't worry... leave it to me. I know how to keep an idiot busy..."

Narsh laughed. "I know you do... and that's the idea. Make him think. This job isn't all sweets and eating." He grinned. "We'll show him Charlie." Suddenly, one of the other Oompa Loompas ran over to Narsh and whispered something to him. "Oh boy... they're here... let's go hide a while. Good luck Dorris!" And as quickly as they got in, all the Oompa Loompas pushed and pulled Charlie into a rather large cabnet located perfectly behind Dorris's desk. From here, Charlie could peek out the crack and see what was going on without being seen.

Augustus walked in first, head held high. Charlie, however, rolled his eyes. But Dorris had plans of her own. She smiled at him. "Welcome, Mr. Gloop. I see that Mr. Wonka has returned you to the factory. I think you will make a good assistant." She grinned and so began her little game. "I have a few regulations to share with you. Do you understand?" Augustus seemed shocked, but nodded.

"Alright. Mr. Wonka, you may sit down. Mr. Gloop please sedet." Dorris was using Latin on him. Charlie held back a laugh. He knew that Augustus had no clue what she was saying.

"Huh?" He said, rather dumbly. Dorris rolled her eyes.

"What? Don't you understand english?" Mr. Wonka raised an eyebrow, but seemed thuroughly amused. "We don't have all dies!" Augustus stared at her in confoundment. "Stop looking at me like that! You heard what I said! Now, you fatuus puer... CADIT!" Although she told him to fall and called him a stupid boy, he wouldn't have known the difference anyway, although Charlie was getting quite a laugh out of it.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He shouted. "Those words are not normal!"

"Words aren't supposed to be classified as normal, obesus puer! I have told you uno too multi times!" By now, Augustus was red in the face and had half-formed tears in his eyes. If Charlie could have mustered any form of being sorry, he would have, but he was far past that. All he wanted now was to get the Chocolate Factory back.

"I'm not stupid!" He shouted.

"You could have fooled me... How do you keep an idiot occupied?" She asked, grinning now. Mr. Wonka too seemed rather giddy. He knew her game now only, he didn't realize the full extent of it quite yet.

"Fine... HOW?"

"Ask him how to keep an idiot occupied."

"Huh?" Augustus became very lost in her odd little game.

"How do you keep an idiot occupied?"

"How?" He asked, getting rather angry and tired of being made fun of.

"How do you keep an idiot occupied?" Dorris asked one final time, grinning from ear to ear the entire time.

"What? STOP IT!" Augustus shouted, finally unable to keep it in.

"I've proved my point." She smiled. Augustus broke down and ran out.

"Fine! You can have your stupid chocolate factory! I don't want it! I'M NOT STUPID!" he shouted angrilly, finally stopping, too tired to run. So he walked the rest of the way out panting.

"What did I do?" Dorris asked innocently. Mr. Wonka clapped.

"I take it you didn't approve?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Charlie heard him speak up and decided that it was time that he did the same. He had been trying long enough and now it was time for him to say what he had been trying to say.

"No... I didn't." Charlie said, stepping out from behind the door. Mr. Wonka looked at him and smiled.

"I see... Well, I should be more disappointed. But I'm not." In fact, he was over it quite quickly and smiled. "Welcome back. I trust it that this time you will be more careful?" Charlie nodded and all the Oompa Loompas came out from hiding, cheering happily that Charlie was back and wouldn't be going anywhere for a long time.

Charlie smiled. "Thank you." He said, running up to him and hugging him. Mr. Wonka looked down at him oddly.

"Ok, okay! That is not normal! Get off." Charlie smiled. He knew he didn't mean it that way so he just continued smiling. "So then... now that that's over, we should get to work. A lot of time was wasted on those twice rejected numbskulls." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes sir." Charlie said, smiling, following him out of the office after waving goobye to Dorris and thanking her.


End file.
